Always Here, Always Proud
by CrueFan21
Summary: Anna and Elsa visit their parent's graves. Elsa is hesitant at first, afraid that her parents might be displeased with her, but she soon learns that despite all that happened in the past, means little to the present. Here and now is what matters most.


Always Here, Always Proud

 **Hey there!**

 **I've read several fics about Elsa visiting her parent's graves for the first time, so I thought I'd write my own. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a warm spring day in Arendelle, and Anna and Elsa decided to visit their parent's graves. Elsa had yet to do so, even after the Great Thaw. As confident as she now was with her abilities, she couldn't help but still feel guilty for what she accidentally did. She was hesitant to visit her parents, especially when they always told her to conceal her powers instead of embracing them.

But Anna assured her that that was all in the past, and that they should focus on the present now. The two women made their way up the hill where the two large stone monuments stood. Immediately, Elsa's eyes filled with tears. Even after three years, she still couldn't believe they were gone. She placed a bouquet of flowers in front of each stone, and knelt down to the ground. Anna sat down beside her. They sat still for a few minutes staring at the stones, and listening to the birds chirp around them. Finally, Elsa found the strength to speak.

"Hi Mama, Hi Papa," she said. "I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to come and visit you, but a lot has happened, and I've needed some time to think things over. I miss you all so very, very much. Not a day goes by when I don't think about you. You gave Anna and I the best home we could have ever asked for. For that, I am forever grateful. The love that you gave us, means so much to me. I know you're probably disappointed in me, after all, who wouldn't be. I caused a lot of trouble with my powers. I went against your advice "conceal, don't feel." And in the process, I almost lost Anna, my sister, and my best friend. I am so sorry for that, I didn't mean for things to turn out the way they did. But now I realize that the key to controlling my powers is love. Anna and I never should have been separated from each other for all those years. It was damaging, both physically, and emotionally. Every day I wanted to hold my sister close, to let her know how much I love her, and to tell her how much she means to me, but because of my fear, I stayed away. I will always regret that. But now, things are different. Anna and I are together again, and that's the way it's going to be. That's the way it's supposed to be. I'm going to be the best queen I can be, and do whatever it takes, to make my people happy. I hope that you can forgive me, and be proud of the woman I've chosen to be. I love you both so much."

Elsa hung her head, and began to cry again, icy tears streaming down her cheeks. Anna put her arms around her sister, and hugged her tightly. The princess was also tearful as well.

"They are proud of you, Elsa. You're a wonderful person, and a wonderful queen. Don't ever doubt it for a second."

Elsa looked up, her sister gave her a small smile in return. "Thank you, Anna. Thank you for always believing in me. Thank you for always accepting me for who I am. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Elsa. Words can't even begin to describe how much. I'll always be here for you, and I'll always be proud of you. You're the most important thing in my life."

Elsa smiled, and threw her arms around her sister. She was still crying, but this times it was tears of happiness. For so long she had wanted to be with Anna, and now she finally was. It would take a long time to make up for the thirteen years of separation from each other. But she knew that there was no sense in dwelling on the past. Anna and her were here now, together at last, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I can relate to the pain Anna and Elsa would be going through. I lost my mother when I was thirteen years old. Even now, seven years later, I still feel the pain of losing her. But I know that she's always with me, and is proud of the man I am today. I treasure the memories I have of my mother, and I ignore any unpleasant ones. Life is too short to be dwelling on the past. Live in the moment, and look to the future.**

 **"Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, but love leaves a memory no one can steal."**


End file.
